nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Suzume
Background information: Growing up Suzume was a very cheerful boy, having a hard time resisting from smiling. When he first began training with his Father he began to gain a more serious and mature side. Not having any friends beside the side branch kids. Later on in his childhood he began to get bullied by the Main Branch members, the kids to be exact. Being told that due to his status as a Side Branch member he would never be strong. Because of this he gained his nindo " No matter if i'm a Branch Member or not, I can be strong too!!" After saying this he went home and told his father that he wanted to be the strongest in his clan and his Father respected that. And deceided to make his training even more gruesome. Although Suzume is usually busy with training to become the best ninja he can be he still has time hear and there to hve a little fun with his fellow Side Branch members. Personality: Suzume is a very intelligent boy according to the standards of the Hyuga Clan. Above average to be exact. He is both nice and a hold a grudge type of person. Holding a strong grudge towards the Main Branch after being bullied by the kids when he was younger but, has a complete nice side for those of the Side Branch. Because of being bullied by the Main Branch children he gained more of a serious type personality. Showing less of a childish personality but more of a mature one. And observant one at that. His seriousness is also a bit more influenced due to his very strict father, Takeshi Hyuga. Also because of this serious personality if Suzume sensed anyone with any intent to kill him he would with no hesitation to kill them before they could take his life. Sometimes when in battle if Suzume is having a lot of fun he sometimes gets carried away and it turns into bloodlust only being able to be stopped by someone close to him. But most of the time he is able to keep hist lust for blood side at bay on his own. Behaviour: Intelligent, Calm, Collective, Leader, Fast Learner Nindo: (optional) " No matter if im a side branch member or not, I can be strong too!" - Often said to main branch members when being called weak. "One day i'll surpass every member in the clan!" - His Dream. Scars/Tattoos: TBA Weapon of choice: TBA Strengths: Exceptional Chakra Manipulation Exceptional Taijutsu (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Juinjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu. )) Weaknesses: Terrible Kyujutsu, Terrible Jujutsu (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Jujutsu, Juinjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu. )) Weapon Inventory: ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 1 - 2 Pieces Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 20 - 30 Pieces Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): ''' '''Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 - 9 Pieces Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 - 8 pieces Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ''' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 49 spent, 1 remining. Speed Chart Strength Chart Roleplaying Library: Suzume: Getting His Hands Dirty In The Sewer 3/12/16 (Mission) Suzume: The Hyuga Goes Fishing 3/11/16 (Mission) Kusagakure: Lord Kusakage Takes On A Genin 3/9/16 (Casual) Juuzou and Suzume: Help Out At The Hospital 3/2/16 (Mission) Juuzou and Suzume: Slippery Toads 2/22/16 (Mission) Suzume goes food searching 2/19/16 (Mission) Kusagakure: A The Hyuga Boy Makes a Rival - 2/17/16 (Spar) Suzume Test - 2/16/16 Approved by: Light Ranton (talk) 17:12, February 16, 2016 (UTC)